


Thomas Shelby's Empress (Peaky Blinders fan fiction)

by superjunior_ELF25



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunior_ELF25/pseuds/superjunior_ELF25
Summary: **Also found on Wattpad**Mia Zhao, is one of the top three gang's in London who runs a legitimate business in fabrics and imported alcohol. She is also, the first Chinese woman to head her own gang in London. Mia, is exotic in beauty but is deadly underneath her beautiful exterior.  It Is a dangerous world to work with in the dark under belly of London and being scared isn't even in the question.  A woman like Mia isn't afraid to face the darkness her own way with grace and most importantly violence.Imagine how surprised the criminals and gangsters of London were when a man, a fellow gangster captures her heart. His name is Thomas Shelby, leader of the Peaky Blinders and Mia Zhao is his Empress.****I do not own any of the characters of Peaky Blinders. The purpose of this fan fiction is for the enjoyment of the fans of this show. The only thing that I own is my Original characters, Mia Zhao and James Black.****





	1. Chapter 1

-Unedited-

**Introduction**

  
My name is, Mia Zhao, I was born in a farming village in Hong Kong. At the age of 9 I was sold to a Japanese man that was looking for perfect girls to enroll in the geisha* culture in Japan. It was there I went to school and finally achieving the greatest honor that a 20-year-old girl could receive which, was becoming one of the most famous geisha in all of Tokyo. But, the happiness that I found in singing, drinking, and playing instruments in men years older than, I had worn off in the matter of 2 years. That was when I encountered the Boxers, a Chinese gang in the heart of China. A gang that allowed me to leave the boredom of the Okiya to the excitement of the criminal underground. And even though I am a woman in a world that ruled by men, I quickly climbed up the hierarchy ladder. So, at the at the age of 23 I became the crime lord of a small sect of the gang itself. I ran many illegal trades such as drugs like opium and snow. Also, a few brothels that were frequented by many Chinese diplomats and sometimes foreign government leaders visited. Some of those leaders had turned from clients to very good friends, a useful tool for future endeavors.

  
Three years later, at the age of 25 I moved my operations to Great Britain. A choice that I have yet, to regret. My reach over cities like London and river ports like Camden town were like spider webs woven carefully and strategically in the heart of the city. My miniature empire grew exponentially when I had made the decision of joining forces with my now good friend, Alfie Solomon, the head of Jewish gang in Camden Town. And the on-off business relationship with the head of the Italian gang, Darby Sabini, in London. In the criminal world of Britain my gang was known to be in the top three gangs actively working in both worlds, legal and illegal. The legal side of my business being in the exotic trade of Asian fabrics like silk, skilled tailors and dress making. As for the devious side of my business I controlled the majority of the drug trade that ran through London and three different brothels that was well known to the government. Meaning that my three houses were known to be the cream of the crop when it came to 'special' entertainment to the diplomats, government officials, and aristocracy. All thanks to the friends that I made back home.

  
Aside from my business my reputation and physically appearance was revered and respected amongst all my clients and other gang members. I was known to be very professional in business meetings: cunning, intelligent and stubborn. Especially, when I wanted something. But, what captured the hearts and minds across the board was my beauty. I remember, Alfie, describing me as "exotic" and "intoxicating" when we had our first dinner meeting. An agreement that we had made in our first encounter and a meeting that forged a stronger friendship above Darby's questionable partnership. But, my appearance was nothing without the gun that was hidden in the pockets of my dress and the holster of knives that was strapped to my leg. Especially, with the sharpened metal fan that hung off my waist. Weapons of the dangerous life that I lived in. But, above all my minder, James Black, a man who my right-hand man and close friend during my time here.

  
I found, James, in a fighting/gambling ring in the slums of Shanghai. When I had first encountered him, he was fighting for the sole purpose of earning money off his so-called manager at the time. I remember watching over him on the make shift arena that was owned by a low-ranking member of the Boxers. James, had the strength of Samson and the figure Goliath that towered all the average height of every man in China. Both characteristics that helped him effortlessly defeat each fighter that entered the ring. When, the men in that hell hole looked at, James all they saw was profit, but in my eyes, he was a man of great potential. My minder was strategic and not a stranger to the art of sizing a man up with just a single glance. So, when I proposed to buy his contract, his manager was hesitant to lose his money maker, but being the woman, I am convincing him was effortless. All it took was a pretty face and a sizable amount to take my partner in crime. Three years later, the potential that I saw in my minder was beyond expectation. The first few months of having him by my side were the most memorable because of his unknown skill with words and using non-violent avenues of scaring any man into a deal was extraordinary. Now, three years later and the fighter that was, James Black, had become not only my minder, but the only man in my life that I see as my brother and my closest confidant.  
With everything that I had created from the ground up my empire was far greater than, what a normal farmer girl ever could achieve. My name is, Mia Zhao, empress of the criminal underworld.

**A/N - *geishas are no shape or form of a prostitute. They are traditional entertainers who are like high class hostess. For example, geishas sing, dance, and serve alcohol and engage in conversation with a male dominated clientele. One of the characteristics of that is most noticeable and useful in telling the difference between a geisha and a prostitute during this time period is the belt (obe) that is in the kimono ensemble. If, the bow of the belt is tied in the back she is a geisha. And if it is tied in the front then, she is a prostitute. I highly recommend that you read a novel called, Memoirs of a Geisha, by Arthur Golden to gain more insight of the world of Geishas.**


	2. Missed Date

-Unedited-

**Mia POV**

1 o'clock in the afternoon was the time that my lovely business partner and close friend, Alfie Solomons, decided to meet every week. A crucial time slot for both leaders of the Chinese and Jewish gangs of London and Camden Town to meet without fail. A meeting that was meant for business and general conversation that I cherished to have. However, this week was different from the others mainly because I was sitting at our reserved tables at the LaMotte Tea house*. The only restaurant that was considered neutral ground aside from the meeting places that was reserved for the infamous pissing matches between Alfie and Darby. It was a half hour past one and Alfie was nowhere to be seen. The gall of that man to miss a meeting especially, when I made the time and effort to meet him each and every week. 

Now, it is not taken lightly to say that, Alfie and I's relationship is nowhere near a romantic one. I made it a point since, I arrived to this country and back home to never mix pleasure with business. Although, I had allowed for us to have a platonic friendship outside of business. A decision that was somewhat out of character for me to allow in my much-guarded life, but it was nice to have one aside from the one that I had with, James. Some would argue that, Alfie, treated me more like a girlfriend then a business partner. Due to the occasional action of him wrapping his arm around my waist, holding hands, and that one peck on the cheek whenever we said our farewells. But, to us he was just being the perfect gentleman that a criminal like him can be. 

I placed my pocket watch on the table watching the seconds tick by as a full hour past 1 o'clock passed by. He was very late and not to my liking. My dark colored eyes turned to look over to James who was sitting beside me on my left with as much agitation written on his face that only spelled anger. He started to crack his knuckles as another fifteen minutes past. As for me I returned my watch into my purse careful not to touch the fully loaded revolver. I dared not to be so forward in showing my frustration in obvious sort of way. Instead, I rested my right hand on the unblemished white table top and began to tap my fingers against it as each second passed by.    
  


"He's late." Said James breaking the silence with his usual gruff sounding voice.   
I sighed. "Yes, yes he is. What do you suppose he is doing right now?" I questioned.   
"I can only think of three things right now. But, considering we are in a respectable establishment at the moment." He crossed his muscled arms across his chest and looked me directly in the eyes, "The one thing out of the three things that he could be doing is that he had an unscheduled meeting of some kind" he said.    
"Mm, yes that could be a possibility. However, my level patience is dangerously low at the moment. And I hate to lose my precious time to tardiness. James, will you please bring the car around? We are going to visit our favorite baker." I said. He nodded as the his 6 ft tall figure stood up from, his seat and walked out of the tea house. I raised my hand to pay the bill for the lunch and tea that we had without Alfie the past hour and 15 minutes. After, paying the waiter I stood up to exited the tea house to meet my minder in our car. 

James, was already waiting for me outside with the car's engine already running. No one dared to look him in the eye as he stood in front of the passenger side waiting for me to arrive. As soon as I neared the car, James took my small hand in his big hand as he helped me to step inside the passenger's side. He took only a few strides with those long legs of his to hop back into the driver's seat. James reached into his jacket pocket to hand over our shared box of cigarettes and matches. It was times like this that James' knowledge about my habits helped me to relax as we drove towards Alfie's bakery. I took out one of my daily doses of nicotine and placed it between my red painted lips then, lighting it with a match. Taking the nicotine fog into my lungs, letting the drug like side effects seep into my bloodstream before, exhaling it through my nose. 

I allowed myself to be deep in thought as the view outside of the car changed from the posh streets of London turned into the less attractive streets of Camden town. Inside my mind I started to think about the day's legal shipment of Chinese silk and rice wine that was making its way to my office/dressmaking shop. It was given that the legitimate part of my business had balance its very much illegal counterpart in the day-to-day business of my gang. I took another long drag of my cigarette and let the toxic fumes escape my lungs.

"Let's hope that he has a good excuse for missing our lunch dates. Otherwise, I will beat the shit out of his late ass."   
James chuckled at the thought of a woman beating a tough man like, Alfie. But, it wasn't just a thought, it was a fact. Despite my exotic looking appearance, I was well equipped and skilled to take down a man of any size. That was of course to the gun and knives I had hidden in my clothing on a daily basis. My threat of beating, Alfie, of course, was taken lightly because the threat was towards a good friend of mine and my favorite business partner. Otherwise, my threats were deadly to my clients and whatever derelict happened to walk through the door. Especially, the drug addicts that were late on their payments. Their deaths were legendary to all who bought from my dealers. This was one of many ways that I kept my gang in line and well under my control. 

"I don't know, Mia, Alfie always had a way with words when it comes to you. But, it would still be amusing to watch him being beaten up by a beautiful woman." He smirked.    
I leaned against his big shoulders, wrapping my hand around his arm as we steadily arrived to the familiar grey building of Alfie's bakery. As, James parked the car my presence at the bakery didn't go unnoticed by the dock workers. One of which was working on repairing one of Alfie's boats had dropped what he was doing and ran inside the bakery. Most likely to notify his boss of my arrival. I smiled as, James once again offered his hand to me as, I stepped out of the car. As my four-inch heels stepped on the grime incrusted cobbled floor of the river port one of Alfie's close employees ran towards us with an umbrella ready in hand. 

The worker was no older than, eighteen years old with shaggy brown hair peeking out of his worn-out hat resting on his head. He bowed deeply to me before, opening the umbrella as the light droplets of rain began to fall from the sky.

"What is your name, boy?" I asked as he rose up.   
"My name is John, Lady Zhao." He replied. The boy appeared to be fearful as his eyes were glued to the floor instead, of looking at me directly. A normal reaction considering the gossip about me is less than, positive. Fear was a sure thing in this life and the only emotion that was needed to ensure that whatever I wanted and what needed to be done was done without fail.   
"John, where is, Mr. Solomon right now?"   
"He has a meeting with the leader of the Peaky Blinders, Madame."   
"The Peaky Blinders?"   
"They are a gang in Birmingham, Mia. Their leader goes by the name, Thomas Shelby." James interjected.   
"Interesting. He must be a very important man for, Alfie, to lose track of time. Isn't that right, Mr. Black." I said directing my attention to, James as he grunted in agreement. We began to walk towards the stairway that led up to the bakery's entrance. John, was quick paced to make sure that not a single droplet of rain landed on me. I made a mental note to tip him for his services with a sizeable amount of money, before interrupting Alfie's meeting. 

James, walked ahead of us to open the steel lined wooden door for me. Before, entering the bakery I turned to, John, giving him 5 quid* a considerable amount and much higher than, his normal earnings. "For your services, John, I'll give you the same amount every time I visit. I expect you to be the first, to greet me with an umbrella regardless of the weather. Don't you agree, John?" I asked with a smile.   
John bowed gratefully. "Thank you, mam'. I won't fail you, Lady Zhao."   
I patted his shoulder lightly as a sign of approval as we walked inside.

**Alfie POV**

Optimism, Positivity, and  **Caution** . Those three things that I keep close to my heart next to the Ten Commandments believe it or not. So, when the surprise visit of Thomas Shelby came along I put those three things into practice. I was positively ecstatic when it came to choosing which, bread he liked, brown. However, when it came down sitting in my office talking about business my three favorite words became two, Optimism and Caution. As soon as we sat down I was cautious enough to have my hand above my desk drawer that had my gun just in case if, he tried anything smart with me. As for my optimistic thinking I was genuinely interested in what the Blinder had to say. Especially, when it came to the prospects of having more men in my bakery which, would not only increase both the legal production of bread and the illegal production of whiskey seemed like a promising proposition. And when it came down to what, Mr. Shelby wanted was so simple which, was letting him run his business through my river ports as a joint business, of course. 

I was thoroughly impressed at the way he carefully stringed his words together like a good business man. Along with cool yet, calm expression and posture my third favorite word, Positivity, came into play. I positively trusted that he would keep his end of the bargain and be a good business partner. We were outlining the guidelines of our deal when, one of my boys busted through the door out of breath.

"Mr. Solomon...I'm sorry to interrupt."   
"Mm. Well, it a good thing that you apologized, boy. Otherwise I would have put a bullet through your f**king brain." I said calmly. Spouting death threats was one of my traits that struck fear in my workers and pretty much everyone else. It made people eerily scared and careful in moving forward. So, when the boy rudely interrupted my conversation it was amusing to see that he was not only out breath, but nervous about my threat. It was easy to tell that he was thinking deeply in what he was going to say next as he was catching his breath.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but an important visitor is on the way to your office." He gulped "Lady Zhao and Mr. Black, arrived not too long ago, Mr. Solomon."   
  


Almost immediately I pulled out my pocket watch from my vest pocket and it struck me. I missed one of the happiest and mandatory things in my life, Mia Zhao. "Shit. Where is she now?" I asked as, I stood up from my chair. Mr. Shelby, also stood up from his seat. It didn't take much to tell that our important business meeting was replaced with a sense of urgency.   
"Last time I saw, Milady, Mr. Black was helping her out of their car. She is probably on the way here, Sir." He replied. As soon as he said that the familiar clicking sounds of women's heeled shoes and the heavier footsteps of a man's boots echoed of the stonewalled hallways of my bakery.

"Who is this, Lady Zhao, Mr. Solomon? Is she your mistress?" Asked Shelby as he placed another cigarette in his mouth.   
"Lady Zhao, is like us businessmen, but much better looking. Seeing, that we don't have much time before she arrives here is a quick summary: Mia Zhao, is the leader of the Boxer faction here in Camden Town and London. Runs most of the opium and cocaine trade and the owner of three of the top brothels in Chinatown -"

"-I also have the legitimate business of importing Chinese silk and alcohol, Alfie dearest." Said one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard. We both turned to see my beautiful business partner, Mia. She was standing by the door with her minder, James Black, standing behind her with his arms crossed. She had all of her hair pinned with ivory pins on the top of her head except, for one lock of hair which was draped on the right side of her face. I loved it when she had her hair styled that way because it allowed me to admire her exotic beauty with those perfectly painted red lips of hers. Mia, was wearing her intricately patterned dress with her classic rose patterned coat. Seeing her dressed like this amplified one of her deadly weapons made me or any other man weak in the knees.    
  


I would be lying if, I told you that her visit was on the best of terms with Mia's usual smile and her formal personality. She was pissed that I had let myself be distracted with a very promising business transaction instead, of postponing the blue-eyed blinder's meeting. It was easy to say that she was angry with me because her arrival was unannounced and her gaze would kill me if, they could. But, it was a given thing when she walked towards me and slapped me hard against my cheek. I would have gladly given my other cheek if, it wasn't for the presence of my new business partner. 

"Well, hello to you two, Sweetheart. What an unexpected surprise to see you here, Mia." I gleefully said. As always, I was happy to see her when we had our daily scheduled meetings even though the red-hot pain had spread throughout my entire left cheek.    
"Cut the pleasantries, Alfie. You are nearly two hours late to our meeting. We were sitting there thinking that you had forgotten or some kind of shit that you normally do. It would have been the gentleman thing to do and call. You f**king idiot. You think that I'm willing to waste a business day on you."   
I raised both of my hands in the air in surrender. Something that I would only do when it came to her by the way. "I know. I know, Mia, I realize I'm late and I'm sorry," I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders, " But, I couldn't miss this meeting. You know what I'm like when it comes to business, darling. And I know that you'll drive a knife in brain if, I waste anymore of your time. Now, Darling, will you please forgive me?"   
  


Mia, stared at me for a moment, looking at me directly in the eyes with those hazel brown eyes of hers. She nodded as a sign of forgiveness. The thing when it came to a woman like, Mia Zhao, forgiving someone with their transgressions was a one in a life time opportunity in our line of business. I knew all too well from past experiences that anyone who would dare to cross her would end up at the bottom of the river. Preferably with a knife through the ear and directly into that person's brain and other times was a bullet. The use of a gun was a clear sign that it was at the hands of Mr. Black that some poor sod had the unfortunate meeting with. The two no matter if they were together or apart they were deadly. 

She turned her attention away from me to my guest. The Chinese gang leader looked at, Mr. Shelby sizing him up from head to toe as the leader of the Peaky Blinders' looked right back at her. In not time the two were looking at each other directly in the eyes. An action that she didn't allow any man to do unless, that he was me. But, I guess under these circumstances she must have considered him to be special in her eyes.

"You must be, Thomas Shelby, you lead the Peaky Blinders in Birmingham."   
He grunted in agreement. Her red painted lips twitched a little as if she was about to smile.   
"My minder tells me you were the one who walked into Darby's club without giving a rat's ass of the consequences. You must be some man to do cross an idiot like Darby Sabini, but don't tell him that though."   
"Don't worry, Mam'. After, what he did to me I don't think we'll be on speaking terms."   
"Hmm, yes. By the look of those cuts on your face him and his men did a quiet number on you. It’s a shame that he ruined such a handsome face."   
"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Thomas, was being cautious like he was with me. The cogs in his mind were obviously going as he was constructing something in his head as to what a woman like Mia could do for him –business wise. I was not blind nor am I dumb enough not see there was yet, another good business opportunity now that the three gang leaders of all of Great Britain was in my office.

"If I may, Lady Zhao, Mr. Shelby came 'ere to discuss me letting him have some of the business of importing goods through my river canals." She looked at me as I looked her as if, I was giving her a non-verbal proposition of what would be good for the three of us. This was one of the quirks of our partnership that developed quite nicely these past three years. A quirk that I didn't even bother forming with the Italian half of our business partnership. She nodded at me slightly as a silent reply of what I was suggesting. My partner walked around, Thomas, and sat down at the chair that he was sitting not too long ago. Mia, was definitely game for what was about to happen. I smirked as, I too returned to sit behind my desk. It was the same for, Thomas, as he took the seat across from me and at arm's length away from, Mia.

"Importing goods is a very competitive game to get into, Mr. Shelby. Is it truly something that you want to get into?" She asked. Mr. Black was in his usual spot which, was standing behind her with his large hands in his pockets and listening closely to the conversation at hand. Thomas, didn't know this about, Mr. Black, but when it came to any business deals of any sort Mia's minder was calculating the words that are exchanged between her and the client. It was on his say that any potential deal would fall through or not and at the same time it was her word that was the most important.    
"Yes, I want to make my business legal as much as possible and having access to the canals would benefit me greatly. But, as I was discussing with, Mr. Solomon, a few minutes ago I would exchange a hundred men to work for him –willingly."   
"I see. But, having Alfie's partnership is just half of the legitimate business you want. You would have to get special license to get full legal access to the ports. How do you propose you were going to get such license, Mr. Shelby?" She asked.   
  


He took another drag of his cigarette before, putting it out in the ash tray that was on my desk.   
"Lady Zhao, has many high-ranking clients in the government that frequently ask for the company of her girls. Many of which could get the...legal permission you need to import your goods." I suggested. There was some odd need for me to get, Thomas, to work with Mia because with the three of us working and doing business via the river canals there was an even greater chance to choke out, Sabini, from doing business. A bidding that was due to the bitter relationship we hand since, Darby was a man without a filter when it came to me or Mia. He was absolutely not afraid to call us many disrespecting names. Most are not even worth mentioning. 

He nodded. "Is that so?"   
"Yes, many of my clients owe me a countless amount of favors over the years. Getting what you need for your venture won't be easy through normal channels. From what I can tell about you, Mr. Shelby, is that you want it to be as fast and painless as possible. Am I correct?"   
"You are correct. But, from what, Mr. Solomon 'ere said you know people that can get me what I want. The only question is what do I have to do to get it? What is your price? Lady Zhao."   
Mia, raised her hand to, Mr. Black and in return he reached into his pocket to give her a packet of cigarettes. "Well, normally I would say to any business man who comes to my doorstep to give me part of their business. But, under these circumstances you already had exchanged percentages. So, what I ask in return is your assistance in a problem that I've been dealing with these past two years." She replied. 

Mia, lit her cigarette and drew a long intake of nicotine into her lungs then, let it escape through her lips. For me seeing any woman smoking in public was un-lady like except, when she did it. It was another insight to what she was thinking or feeling in any given time. As for what she was asking of the gypsy and what it pertains to it was something that she certainly couldn't do alone. I myself didn't know exactly what she was talking about because for people like us there was many problems in our organizations. So, pinpointing which problems were present was easy, but choosing a specific one is hard. For Mia there were two possible things that I could think of: one, there was a certain man with a wolf cane that was rough housing her girls and the second, was none other than, Darby Sabini. He was trying to cripple, Mia, in her drug smuggling for the past year or so.

"And what would that be, Milady?" He asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Mia had his full attention now which, was a clear sign that he was interested to do business with her. He was in the exact position that both of us wanted a position that would benefit the three of us equally. I hope.   
"Are you familiar with a man named, Chester Campbell, Mr. Shelby?"   
"I can't deny that I don't have a history with the man. He has caused some trouble in recently what is he to you?"   
Mia smiled brightly as she knew that she had him on her side. "Since, Campbell has come to London and evidently using his new position in my brothels it has become a serious problem. There have been many complaints from my girls and other my men that he has been...rough with them."   
"Rough? Forgive me for saying this, but isn't that part of their jobs to deal with men like that?"   
"What she means, Shelby, is that, Campbell is raping Mia's girls." James Black interjected. "Believe it or not, Mia treats her girls with respect so much so that she treats them like family. Giving them proper healthcare and clean clients. Campbell is not the type of man who treats her girls with the respect that is to be expected of her clients. Instead, he treats them like street walkers."   
  


Both I and Mia watched carefully as, Mr. Black spoke to him with his normal gruff and informal way of saying things. Black, is not the type of man to voice his opinions out loud, but that doesn't mean that a man can change his colors when the time presents itself. As for, old Tommy boy who was sitting in his seat, quietly taking in the situation that he was in. And the two-other people in the room that practically held his future in our hands. He simply nodded, closing his eyes for a moment before, looking at Mia once again in the eyes. 

"I apologize for my indiscretion, Milady. I was too quick in my judgement of the situation and your girls. As for our deal, your assistance in my business for taking down, Campbell I am more than willing to work with you. The both of you." He corrected himself. I was certainly right to be optimistic in working with, Thomas Shelby, he was a smart business man. And I can see that, Mia agrees with me in how much potential this man has for the both of us. 

"Excellent! Then, we have an accord between us." I smiled.    
"Indeed, we do. I think this will be very good for the three of us." Mia added. All of three of us stood from our designated seats.    
"I want to add one more thing to this agreement. If I may?" Asked Mr. Black with his arms crossed over his chest.    
"And what is that, Mr. Black?" I asked.   
"I want to strike, Campbell first when we take him down. I've been waiting since, the war to take down a rich jackass like him."   
"You were the war? Which position?" Asked Shelby.    
"Yes, I was. I was a Lieutenant in the 13 th battalion, 3 rd division** in France."   
"Mm, I guess that make us brothers in arms then. I was a Sargent Major digging tunnels across no man land."   
Black, raised his hand out to, Thomas and as he took it to shake his hand it was a good sign that all four of us were on good terms. I would go as far as to say that, Mia was more than happy than, I was as she shook, Thomas hands. Mainly, because she is getting what she wanted. 

"I would like to arrange a meeting between you and I, Mr. Shelby. So, we can sort out the details of getting you that shipping license of yours. If that is fine with you?" She said as she was about to walk out the door.

"I can suggest that we can meet at my company's office in Birmingham. My secretary can arrange a meeting sometime next week."   
"Mm, that is tempting. But, I'd rather that we meet at my office on Monday at let's say, 3pm sharp. If that is not too much to ask, Mr. Shelby?"   
"That is just fine. I'll be there with my associates on the clock."   
Mia glanced over to me as she smiled at him. A sign that she was more appreciative of the blinder's promise than, me. I guess that was very much deserved considering I missed our meeting in the first place.

"Very good. I'll see you then, Thomas. James, can you please give him one of our business cards. We are on a tight schedule." She said as she completely left my office and started to walk down the stone hallway. James, reached into his inner jacket pocket to give him her card to him and give a nod of farewell to me. As he left the office finally, the both of us sighed in relief after today's events.

"I think it's time to say our goodbyes, Tommy. It's been good doing business with you. I hope that you can keep your end of our deal, partner." I offered my hand.   
He shook my hand. "Don't worry, Mr. Solomon, I will keep my end as long as you keep yours." He said as he placed his peaky hat on his head, tipping towards me. With that done he left my office, leaving me to my thoughts and the paper work on my desk.  _ Today was a good day. A new business partner and a stronger gang morale.  _ The last thing that I thought of was promising myself to never ever to miss another meeting with Mia ever again. That woman can sure slap a man's face pretty good. 

***LaMotte Tea house - This is a fictional place/restaurant. It doesn't exist or at least I don't think ti does.**   
****As for James' position in the British Army I am not too well versed in naming an army position, battalion or division during the first World War. This is completely made up for this story only. I apologize though in advance if, I was wrong in writing it in this way.**   
****5 quid or 5 pounds is equal to $6.54 in American, in Canadian its $8.34. This amount of money is considerably a large amount for boy like John. So, I guess you can say that, Mia is pretty generous paying him this amount for holding an umbrella.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to vote and Comment!


	3. Just Business

-Unedited-

Mia POV

Money is the life line of any business both legal and illegal. Business men and women like me have to decide which side makes more money in order to keep things in balance. As for this week the illegal side of my business has the upper hand. I was expecting 13 crates of undyed Chinese silk and 5 crates of rice wine. Both shipments were just disguises for my 'special' imports of opium and liquid cocaine that I expected to make me over a million pounds on the streets and in house. After, it was processed at my factory and distributed equally between my brothels and on the streets my earnings will once again increase. Exponentially. A thought that made my heart jump a little bit with excitement. 

The prospects of today's shipment like any other time when a shipment came me both excited and nervous because there will always be the danger of any one of those crates being tampered with or worse stolen. For this reason I am once again standing at the left side of the loading dock watching closely as my loading dock manager order around my workers to load all 18 crates on the loading dock. I placed my 5 th cigarette of the day to my red lips and once again let the toxic fumes into my lungs and exit my lips as the last crate hit the ground. The cigarette slowly burned in between my fingers as I recounted each crate mentally. Smoking wasn’t my favorite thing in the world, but feeling the nicotine seep into my veins was better than, dipping my hand into my own supply. As I’ve said before money is the lifeline of business and I don’t plan losing money anytime soon.

But, the idea of losing money wasn’t such a dream after, all because as I finished counting the only thing that tore right through me was fury and agitation. Only 12 f**king crates of silk/opium were stacked in front of me. 12 f**king crates!! I dropped the half smoked cigarette on the floor, stomping it out with my black four inch heel.

I angrily walked over to my dock supervisor, grabbing his collar, and shoved him against the stacked crates. The expression on his face was filled with fear, fear that his life was going to end. A most likely scenario considering he is my 5 th supervisor this past year. The last one ended up in the river Thames with James’ famously carved bullet making it home in his brain.

_ “Where is all of the shipment, Lee? Hm, there is only 12 f**king crates of silk. Why is that? Hm. There is supposed to be 13 crates not 12, you f**king idiot. Answer me!!”  _ I asked in my mother language, Mandarin. He was a whimpering like a child and the threat of tears were almost going to topple out of his eyes. Lee is in his mid-30s, but that didn’t stop him from crying like a new born child. I once again shoved him against the crates and if, I was strong like James’ he would be hanging by his collar right now. But, he wasn’t due to the fact that this shipment meant a lot to me. 

“ _ You better answer, Lee, or so help me God I will cut your f**king ear off!! Where is my 13 _ _ th _ _ crate?” _

He is crying even harder as the threat of losing an ear. “ _ I don’t know, Lady Zhao,”  _ he swallowed, “I _ …I checked the shipment last night, double check like you asked. All thirteen crates of opium and silk were there last night. Please, Zhao Furen*, don’t hurt me.”  _ (A/N: Furen is the mandarin honorific referring to a woman as, Madame or Ms. according to wiki)

“ _ Don’t lie to me, Lee. Your predecessors lied to me and all of them ended in the Thames. Where is my crate?!” _

_ “I don’t know, Lady Zhao, when I o-o-opened the boat cellar the lock was unlocked. I thought, I it was because, I was tired last night that I forgot to lock it up.” _

_ “You forgot? You forgot!! You f**king idiot!! Do you know how much trouble I went through to get them here!”  _ I pulled out one my knives from the set that was strapped to my thigh and held it against his throat, “ _ Do you realize how much money that crate cost?! I don’t like it when my employees don’t do their jobs, Lee, I expect that everyone in this god damned factory to do their jobs. And do their jobs properly,”  _ I seethed, “ _ I especially hate it when, I lose  _ **_money_ ** _. Now, if I don’t find my crate, Lee, I’ll make sure of that my knife goes right through your thick skull!” _ I shoved him once again against the crates as, I sheathed my knife back into it strap. “ _ Go back to work!!All of you!!”  _ I yelled to not only him, but to all of the workers that had paused to watch.

I stormed off the factory floor into my office building that is located right beside the factory building. As I turned left into the hallway that led to the open floor where 4 of my best tailors and seamstress all busy on this weeks orders. Along with the 2 nd British man under my employ and my favorite secretary, Christian he is the third man in my line of work that was close to James and me. But, not too close to know that he would get in some serious trouble if, a copper that who was not on my payroll decided to get smart. He was former law student in Oxford however, due to his father losing everything to the horses, he couldn’t pay his school fees. Darby, in his Italian grandeur had decided to teach the boy a lesson the usual way which, was beating the shit out of him without lifting a finger. I however couldn’t stand for  _ that _ kind of violence. Even though I myself as a high profile gangster my kind of violence hand structure and standards. As if, there was an unwritten rule book in my mind that had to be broken in order for me to see red. Rules that were simple as pie which was: 

  1. Don’t steal my business. 2. Don’t cross me, cross me you die 3. My employees are my family. Hurt them you die.



Christian, was a young adult at the time didn’t break any of those rules. So, it was justified for me to rescue him from the violence that only Darby could unleash on any mortal man. I have a firm belief that a child, no less a young man should pay for the sins of their fathers. A firm belief that arose from my own father selling me off for money. You see much like, Christian my father was neck deep in debt so, selling his daughter for a large amount of money wasn’t at all a problem for him. I guess you can say that looking at Christian that was like seeing myself all those years ago in him. Saving him was a choice that I don’t live to regret. Ever since, he came into my employ, Christian worked harder in both his studies and his job. 

As I was about to go up the staircase leading up to my office, Christian's voice caught my attention. I turned to look at him with the best smile, I could muster. Despite the still festering anger that is blazing inside me. He paused for a moment seeing that I wasn’t in the happiest of moods. Christian, lowered his gaze to look at the floor, before continuing what he was about to say.

He bowed first before, speaking. “Madame Zhao, I scheduled a meeting with, Mr. Thomas Shelby like you asked on Monday at 3. Also, the dinner party along with a private meeting with Mr. Churchill has all been arranged for tomorrow and the next day.” He said.

“Perfect. If, everything goes well this week, Christian you can take a day off.” I replied.

He smiled brightly as he bowed once again towards me. Giving me a non-verbal thanks for my generosity. “Oh, Madame Zhao your sister, Ming is waiting in your office. She looked a bit distressed walking in so, I had someone make her tea. I-I hope that’s alright, Milady.”

“Thank you, Christian you did the right thing calming her.” I said “I’m expecting some underlying trouble in the coming days, so be light on your feet when it does. Understand?” raising an eyebrow for extra effect. 

“Yes, Madame.” 

“Good,” I was about to turn away to continue my walk towards my office before, a thought struck me, “Christian, call, Mr. Black tell him to investigate the incident at the loading dock in the factory today. Tell him that I need answers by Monday.” I quickly walked away without hearing him reply back. Right now my anger was directed in a completely different direction because my half-sister, Ming was here. Which, could only mean one thing, Campbell came by her brothel today. Damn him for thinking that he could just waltz in and her my girls like they were nothing. An unwelcomed attitude towards my girls that would not be tolerated from him or any of clients. My girls are to be respect like the human being they are and not to be hurt or injured. I quickly opened my door to my sister who was on my couch with her knees close to her chest and a cup of untouched tea in her petite hands.

She was staring at it for an unknown amount of time, before I got here. As soon as she saw me enter the room my sister quickly put the forgotten cup on my carved wooden table and ran to hug me. I could clearly see the bruises on her neck and arms they were like purple and blue ink marks on her porcelain skin. It was clear to see that the bruises were cause by a man’s hand. A mark that I was all too familiar with because I’ve seen it too many times on a few other of my girls.

“He came by again didn’t he, mei mei*?” I asked with an obvious crack in my voice.  **(A/N – mei mei means little sister).** I held her close to me as she busted into tears and started to shake badly in my arms. She was the only member of my family that I didn’t despise with my entire being. Yes, I was a terrible sister for letting her work at the brothel, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. And by working for me I created a save environment for her and my girls to work in. She was the sole reason that I medically checked all my clients to make sure they were clean and the strict rule were made. If, she was going to work in a place like that then, as her sister it was my role to protect her as much as I could. 

“I did my best not to be seen by him, but he chose me anyway. It was like he knew that I’m your sister. He…he grabbed me hard by the arms and threw me on the bed…” She once again busted into tears, gasping for air as her tears rolled down her face. I started to stroke her hair in an effort to try and calm her. “…he forced himself on me. He started to choke me I couldn’t breathe it was…it was…”   
“It ok, Ming. You don’t need to say anything you’ve told me everything I needed to know. I’m sorry this happened. Its…its my fault this happen I shouldn’t have let you work in my line of work. I’m so sorry, flower.” I said. My eyes started to heat up as my own tears started to roll off my cheeks. I held her tight in between my arms to comfort not only her, but myself also. These were the moments that I was the most vulnerable. My sister running to me with marks of purple and blue marks ruining her once perfect skin cracked my hard exterior, but now knowing that he had his way with her. It broke me completely to know that my darling sister wasn’t going to be the same not after, this.   
“It’s not your fault, Sister. It’s not your fault. It’s my fault I should have walked away instead, of staying in that room. I should have used the knife that you hid under my pillow to-to-to fight him off like you told me to. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.” She cried even more.   
I place my hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears as fast as they came. “Don’t say that. Don’t every say that. If, you need to blame anyone it should be m- no it should be the man that did this to you. Campbell, did this to you and he’ll pay for it dearly with his life. I promise you that as your sister I will avenge you and everyone else he did this to. I promise you that sister with all my heart.”   
  


She didn’t say anything except nod and hug me closer to her small frame. Ming, was weak from crying so, we both ended up sitting on the floor of my office. It didn’t take long for her to finally fall asleep in my arms as her tears no longer fell from her eyes. I wrapped my arms under her body and legs to carry her back on the couch to sleep properly. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were evidently swollen from crying so much, but other than that she looked somewhat peaceful. Just this moment her world didn’t crash around her. I pulled off the blanket from the back of the couch and carefully wrapped it around her. I sat on the floor beside her while, watching her sleep and loosing myself in my thoughts. It seemed like forever to watch the redness in her cheeks disappear, but I knew better that the hand shaped mark that wrapped around her neck like a sick form of a necklace wouldn’t go away so easily. I hated myself for allow such a man to enter my place of business and doing such a horrid thing to of all people my sister. She was right about one thing and that he chose her specifically for one purpose and that was to launch an attack on me. For that he will pay dearly for it and with the help of the blue eyed man on my side of the board.  _ Campbell, it your turn to end up in the river. _

Next day…

The next following days was a much needed relief considering what had transpired the days before. Smiling and laughing with one of my favorite clients with a cup of Irish whiskey in my hands. My client was none other than, Mr. Winston Churchill an important man in government that I’ve come to call my friend and ally. We were had just finished our dinner at his favorite restaurant and now we were having a drink in his office. An unusual place to end our day, but it was something that we fell back to every time we enjoyed each other’s company. Even though he knew what I did under the table it didn’t stop him from asking for my company now and again. He was the type of man was highly opinionated and full of stories that either made me laugh or smile without a care.    
  


“You seem tense today, my dear is something wrong?” he asked with a cigar tightly held between his lips.   
“No, nothing at all, Winston. Well, nothing too big for me to handle.” I chuckled a lie slipped through my lips. I probably could handle it with just me and James kicking down, Campbell’s door and killing him slowly preferably with my knives sticking out of his knees and a hot iron branding him with my seal. A personal touch that I want branded on his skin as James’s bullet fired between his eyes. My seal didn’t bother me if, his body was found because the police wouldn’t do anything neither would anyone else because of fear. I lived on that kind of thrill however, it didn’t matter now because I had, Thomas on my side. Another person that shared my hate over Campbell and would gladly help me humiliate and kill him. Together.

  
“Is that so?” he took another drag from his cigar before, releasing it between his finger to take a small sip of his bourbon. However, his eyes never left my face, he studied my face for a while in the silence. He knew I was lying through my teeth, he just didn’t say anything about it. Winston, was good enough friend and client to not get into my business because who I am. Yes, I am a criminal and a gang leader of the number one Chinese gangs in all of London. But, I had strong connections with many of the diplomats and government officials of Great Britain. Any one of them would have come to my aid. “I just worry about you, Mia. You have been a good friend for these past few years. I hate to see that beautiful face of yours full with trouble. Much less jail if, whatever problem you are dealing with involves something illegal.”   
  


I smiled timidly at his genuine concern for me. It was in Winston’s nature to be a father figure in my life even though I was by every definition a criminal. A criminal that had too many kills under my belt, too many to count. But, he still cared and perhaps even see as his daughter in some strange way. Aside, from such thoughts my heart could never hurt a good friend like Winston. I put down my whiskey glass on his office desk and placed my hand on his. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Winston, you know I can handle myself. Quite well in fact and if, there is in any doubt I have, James watching over me.”   
He chuckled. “Yes, yes I know all too well what you can do, my dear. As for, James’ loyalty towards you is impeccable, excellent in fact no doubt. I hear the rumors and the shocking stories of your former clients. But, it doesn’t stop me worrying about your wellbeing. You are a good person under that mask of yours. It’s what makes me believe that one day that you’ll leave all of this behind one day.”   
“Yes, perhaps you’re right. There are parts of me that still wants to feel…normal and live a civilian’s life. Then, there are parts of me that loves the thrill of the criminal life. I’m afraid that my heart right now is calling to that kind of life right now.”   
He placed his hand over mine and patting it gently. “I know, my dear. I know. Just remember that I’ll always be there whenever you need me. I promise you that.” he replied.   
“Thank you, Winston. It means a lot to me that you say that.”

We talked a little more after, the tender moment we shared between friend and client. Winston, was a crucial part in my life both personally and professionally. I just hope that his promise will come through when the time comes. Now, the one the one thing that was left was meeting my new business partner, Thomas Shelby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to vote and comment!


End file.
